


Caregiver

by Frenchibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Getting Together, Just... a full iwaoi wedding fic, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, So here it goes, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, You asked for it (sort of), and I've been sitting on it for like years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: Hajime revels in the silence for a moment, lets his mind wander, drift. In all honesty - there’s no place he’d rather be.It’s easy to say, but right then he feels it. This is it. It doesn’t get better than this.Or:The iwaoi engagement + wedding fic that's been a long time coming. Angst? Not in this fic. Get ready for a ride of pure wedding fluff.





	Caregiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenstickynotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenstickynotes/gifts).



> For Isabelle.  
> It's about time I gifted you a fic, wouldn't you say?  
> You've been one of my most avid readers, your yelling is the most motivational thing I have ever experienced, and your friendship is a gift. I'm so happy to have met you, and to get to yell with you.  
> Thank you for everything - this one's for you.

Tooru is pretty. Objectively.

Admittedly, there was a time before his growth spurt when he was rather chubby, and more cute than pretty, but in all honesty Hajime has probably always thought that he was beautiful.

It’s not a new realization, just - Hajime has been thinking, lately, that Tooru is gorgeous in a great many situations. It’s kind of unfair, really, that he can look amazing no matter what he does, no matter where he is - even right after waking up, even with his hair damp after their morning jog… or, well. Maybe Hajime is just very gone on him.

It  _ is _ a possible explanation, and in all honesty, Hajime has found he doesn’t really care about explaining it, anyway. It’s a truth he’s come to accept.

Sometimes, though, it still catches him off guard.

Like now.

Tooru’s hair is splayed out over the pillow beneath him, and he’s got a thin sheen of sweat on his milky skin, over where dark marks are blooming. His eyes are only half-open, contented and unguarded in a way that’s unfairly intoxicating, and his lips are tinted red and swollen.

Hajime has cleaned them both up, damp cloth abandoned on the floor beside the bed, and Tooru looks ready to fall asleep in the oversized shirt that he’s drowning in.

Something about the whole thing - maybe the fact that Hajime knows that  _ he did this,  _ maybe the memory of Tooru gasping and moaning under his touches just moments before, maybe the knowledge that no one else gets to see him like this, breathtaking,  _ breathless  _ \- makes it Hajime’s favorite sight in the world. And of course he gets caught up in it, of course he knows he’s staring - but Tooru lets him.

He’s running his fingers idly up Hajime’s arms where he’s braced above him, watching his face with a small,  _ happy  _ smile. He doesn’t even comment, though Hajime can tell that there are things he’d probably like to say; to gloat, to tease, or some little joke to make Hajime snap out of it. But he doesn’t.

Hajime revels in the silence for a moment, lets his mind wander, drift. In all honesty - there’s no place he’d rather be.

It’s easy to say, but right then he  _ feels _ it. This is it. It doesn’t get better than this.

He’s filled with a strange elation, then, like that of a man who’s spent his life searching and has finally found purpose - and at the same time there’s urgency, almost akin to fear.  _ Hold on to it. This is it. Catch. Hold. Keep. _

It must show on his face, because Tooru gives him the tiniest frown, tilting his head just so, a question.

“...you’re beautiful,” Hajime breathes, not knowing what else to say, how to even begin to explain his own revelation. He knows it’s not something he usually just… says, but given the circumstances - he’s sure Tooru already knew he was thinking it, anyway.

Tooru says nothing for a moment, as if he’s weighing his options. Usually he’d retort with some dumb comment, something witty, sassy, cheeky - but Hajime’s expression and tone seem to have sobered him. He pushes his arms up to rest on either side of Hajime’s face, his grip gentle.

“...Hajime?”

It’s a little too much, truly. Tooru’s voice, the soft concern in his features, the blinding  _ love _ he bleeds everywhere - and oh, he always has, hasn’t he? Tooru has always been open and vocal about his affection, always reaching for him, drawing him in, making sure Hajime knew what he was thinking, feeling.

It’s so close, so  _ real. _ Hajime feels all of it, right then, everything.

He’d been wanting to wait. Really.

He’s had the ring for over a week, stuffed into a pair of warm socks he knows Tooru won’t wear.

He’d wanted it to be a grand gesture, because he knows that Tooru would love that. He always dreams big, huge, and he deserves it, too. He deserves a fairy tale proposal, something large and spectacular.

But right then, with Tooru gazing up at him, with Hajime’s hickeys blossoming across his chest and neck, so open,  _ trusting- _

It’s perfect, truly. And Hajime decides that he doesn’t want to wait anymore.

His heart is racing,  _ this is it,  _ it wasn’t planned but there’s no better time than now-

“...love, are you alright?”

Instead of an answer, Hajime ducks down - because he wants to, because he  _ can -  _ and captures Tooru’s lips in a kiss.

“Just a second,” he mumbles, pulling back, ever reluctant to step away for even a moment from the comfort of their bed, of Tooru’s arms around him, of their shared warmth. But it’s going to be now.

He doesn’t even have a speech prepared, nothing. But it doesn’t matter, because with Tooru - he’d just forget anything he’d planned, anyway. He affects him like that.

Of course he’s nervous as he steps over to the dresser, fumbling with the drawers, worried this won’t be good enough - but really,  _ really,  _ the hope is stronger.

Tooru showers him in love.

Of course Hajime doesn’t know what he’ll say - but he likes his chances.

He’s always been good enough for Tooru. Not that he understands, completely, how someone so radiant could settle-

But these thoughts are hurtful, they bring doubt and pain and build walls between them, walls Tooru has always been ready to tear down with ease. He’s everywhere, always, and Hajime just wants him to stay.

_ Stay, stay, stay with me, oh please, please, stay- _

His fingers close around the tiny box, the weight strange and unfamiliar in his hand. He turns back to find Tooru sitting up, watching him, confusion melding with concern.

“What’s going on? Iwa-chan?”

Hajime walks back to the bed, taking his place opposite him and crossing his legs in an effort to hide that they might be shaking. He rests his hands in his lap, taking a second to breathe, gathering courage to look up.

“Tooru,” he says, and when he raises his head Tooru’s eyes are right there to meet him, searching. He’s frowning, worrying his lower lip, and reaching for Hajime’s hands, for contact, something to hold on to.

“Listen, Tooru, I-”

But oh, Tooru’s impatient, panicky, he’s prying Hajime’s nervous fingers apart and his eyes go  _ wide _ when the box topples into his hands.

“What-”

“Wait, please, just- let me-”

_ “Oh,”  _ he gasps, and god, he’s always too fast, of course he’s already put it together, “Oh, Hajime, is this- are you-”

“I wanted to do something big, because I know that’s what you like, but you- I was looking at you and I just- I had to-”

_ “Yes!” _ Tooru cuts in, and now Hajime is the one with eyes blown wide, relief crashing over him like a tidal wave. “Oh, Iwa, always, yes, yes,  _ yesyesyesyesyes-” _

Hajime can’t stop the laugh that bubbles out of him, short and loud, incredulous.

“I haven’t even asked yet-”   
_ “Oh,” _ Tooru says again, and how is he already crying? “Oh, Hajime,  _ Hajime,  _ you must know there’s only one possible answer - yes, yes,  _ yes,  _ a thousand times yes- I love you, I  _ love you-”  _

Before Hajime can say anything he’s leaning in, hands searching, pulling, yearning to be closer, pressing his lips to Hajime’s cheeks, gasping between kisses, “it’s all I want, I love you, I’m yours-”

“Tooru!” Hajime catches his face in his hands and holds him, just for a moment, with more breathless laughter on his lips. “Breathe, please. It doesn’t count if you don’t even let me ask, love.”

Tooru sniffs - he always was a messy crier, overwhelmed, shaky - and Hajime catches his lips in another kiss.

“Yes,” Tooru mouths against him, “yes, yes, yes-”

Hajime chuckles weakly. “Don’t wanna hear my declaration of undying love?”

It gets a huff out of Tooru that might have been a laugh if he hadn’t been so busy crying, and Hajime knows his own eyes are getting watery, too - if he wants to get through this, he has to do it fast.

“Tell me,” Tooru gasps, “tell me, tell me-”

“You know, it started when I met you-” Tooru lets out a little helpless wail, and Hajime laughs.

“I’ve been head over heels for you since before I knew what love was.” He smiles, feeling the first of his own tears sliding down his cheek. “You know what the truth feels like - when you’ve found something real, something better than anything you ever felt you deserved… you have to hold on to it. And I... feel that way about you.”

Tooru’s grip on Hajime’s arms is like a vice, and his eyes are so, so wide. Hajime presses on.

“I never quite understood it until now, but Tooru - I can’t see anyone but you, with me. For the rest of our lives. I want to spend every moment I have by your side. I’ve never... doubted you, never been afraid that you’d leave - but I want the world to know it, too. So -” he finds the box again where it’s fallen between them, scooping it up - “even though it’s not a neon sign in Sendai, or- or shouted across a crowded court - even if it’s just me, and just you, and… really it’s all I could ask-”

“You never have to ask,” Tooru cuts in, unable to keep quiet, “you know I love you, you know it-”

“I do,” Hajime says, and he’s not fighting the smile, “because you’ve never shown me otherwise. I’ve never had reason to doubt you, not ever. I want you to know that I’m… just as serious about this. I’ll never be happier than I am with you. So…”

He lifts the box, carefully flipping it open to reveal the golden glint of the ring.

“Tooru, would you- will you marry me?”

Tooru hiccups, and it’s the most adorable thing Hajime has ever heard, the way he tries to  sniffle gracefully and wipe away the tears on his cheeks, gasping between short chuckles.

“You- you-”

He’s leaning forward, fingers tangling with Hajime’s in his lap, shaking his head even as more tears spill from his eyes. “Iwa- Iwa-chan, I’ve loved you all my life, of course- of  _ course  _ I’ll marry you…!”

Impossibly, Hajime feels his heart swell even more.

“...great,” he says with a laugh, “that’s- that’s fantastic, Tooru, I’m- thank you-”

Tooru huffs, punching his arm with a surprising amount of force. “F-fuck off,” he says, “don’t  _ thank me,  _ this is- it’s all I’ve ever wanted! So- s-so stupid, Iwa-”

He chokes over a fresh wave of tears, and Hajime feels his fingers clench around Tooru’s. Somewhere along the line, they’ve both started clinging to each other, always gravitating closer, always holding on - how had he been afraid they couldn’t do this? It’s instinctual, it’s safety and  _ home. _

“I love you,” Hajime tells him again, and Tooru gives a little wail before ducking down and burying his face in the crook of Hajime’s neck.

“You’re- you’re unbelievable-”

“Maybe,” Hajime agrees - the whole situation is kind of unbelievable. But he’d be damned before he let go of it now, when he’s got everything he could ever have asked for and more.

“H-how could you think I’d ever s-say no-”

“I didn’t,” he admits, quietly. “Not really. I was… I was just afraid I might have been dreaming after all.”

Tooru squeezes his arms around Hajime’s waist, letting out another muffled wail.

“I’m the one who’s dreaming,” he mumbles, and Hajime leans down and presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“Definitely not,” he promises. “This is real.”

Tooru sniffles, pulling away just enough for Hajime to hear what he’s saying.

“It better be.”


End file.
